Moments
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda are together as they prepare for another life to be brought into the world. 2014 birthday present for Elphabalover101. Fiyeraba fluff. Gelphie friendship. Oneshot.


**Hello all! So, yesterday was Elphabalover101's (AKA: Elisa) birthday. This oneshot is one we both worked on a while ago, but never finished. I decided to bring it back and finish it. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELISA!**

* * *

><p>Elphaba aimlessly wandered through the grounds of Kiamo Ko castle. It felt good to get a little fresh air. She hated being locked up in the castle all the time. She hated being babied, even though she understood why Fiyero and Glinda were keeping her locked inside. She looked down at her growing stomach. Placing her hand over her abdomen, she felt the little life inside of her move. After carrying around this little bundle of joy around with her for seven months, she couldn't wait to finally meet him or her.<p>

Finding a shady spot under a large oak tree, she carefully slid down the bark, closing her eyes and she inhaled the fresh air. It was so quiet. So peaceful. So -

"Elphie!" a voice shrieked.

Groaning, Elphaba forced her eyes open and saw a little blonde cream puff stomping towards her. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed dryly. "You found the green girl. Somebody blow the noise maker!"

"Elphaba Melena Thropp Tigulaar, don't you dare run off like that again! We were worried sick about you!" the blonde huffed as she firmly placed her hands against her hips, standing a few inches away from the green girl.

"I'm sorry, but you of all people know how much I hate being babied. Which is exactly what you and Fiyero have been doing," Elphaba retorted.

Glinda's expression didn't change. Elphaba sighed. "Alright." She shifted her weight to push herself off the ground. Glinda quickly moved to her side to help her.

"Glinda, stop! I don't need help!" Elphaba protested as Glinda came to help her.

"Elphie, stop being so difficult. I know you're pregnant, which may mean you're crabbier than usual." Elphaba growled, but Glinda shrugged it off. "Anyway, whether you want to admit it or not, you need help."

Elphaba, too tired to protest any further, sighed. "Fine. You win. Where's Fiyero?"

"He's inside, worried sick about you."

"So I wanted to go out for a walk. Big deal. That doesn't mean a red alert needs to go out to all of Oz!"

As soon as they reached the doorstep, the door flew open, revealing a relieved Fiyero.

"Fae!" he exclaimed, running to his wife and gently pulling her into a hug. "Thank Oz you're alright!"

"Yero, I'm fine," Elphaba said, allowing a small smile to tug on the ends of her lips.

"I was worried sick about you."

"I heard."

Fiyero gently pulled away and looked into his wife's eyes. "Are you sure you're…"

"I'm fine!" Growling, Elphaba pushed past Fiyero and waddled into the castle.

"What did I tell you?" Glinda asked as she caught Fiyero. "Crabby."

"Shut up, Glin!" Elphaba shouted from inside.

"You're right," Fiyero muttered, following his wife into the castle.

The two walked into the parlor and found Elphaba fast asleep on the sofa. Fiyero smiled as he tiptoed over to her and sat down. He gently lifted Elphaba feet onto his lap and gave her a foot massage.

Elphaba moaned in contentment and slowly opened her eyes. "Is there a reason for this sudden pampering?"

"Yes. It's because I love you," Fiyero smiled, rubbing her heal.

Elphaba slowly pushed herself up and smiled back at her husband. "I love you, too, Fiyero."

The next morning, Fiyero and Elphaba slowly walked into the nursery, surprised to see Glinda already there, setting up the paint and furniture covers.

"We're painting today?" Elphaba asked, wrinkling her brow in confusion.

"Yes, Elphie. Remember? We said we were going to paint the nursery today," Glinda said as she struggled to uncap one of the paint lids.

"I don't recall…" Elphaba trailed off.

"Baby brain," Fiyero chuckled.

Elphaba angrily elbowed him in the ribs, producing a high-pitched grunt from the prince. "Never mind," the prince squeaked.

"What colors did you get?" Elphaba asked, waddling into the room.

Glinda finally got the lid off and allowed Elphaba to peer into the jug. "Glin? Pink? Really?"

"Uh-huh," Glinda nodded with a smile.

Elphaba tiredly rubbed her stomach. "What if it's a boy?"

"Sucks for him," the blonde shrugged, grabbing a paintbrush.

"Yero, do something!" Elphaba hissed, turning towards her husband.

"What do you want me to do?" Fiyero asked incredulously.

"I don't know. Just… something!"

Fiyero sighed as he walked out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with four large jugs of paint.

"Yero my hero," Elphaba sighed in relief when she saw the light blue paint color.

"Well, I knew Glinda would try to pull something like this, so I got a color I knew you would approve of. Who's the best husband ever?" Fiyero smiled, handing Elphaba a paintbrush.

"You are," Elphaba smiled, kissing Fiyero's nose.

Glinda pouted. "So… no pink?"

"No," Elphaba said.

"Not even a little bit."

"No."

"Not even the teeniest-tiniest bit?"

"No, Glin."

"You're no fun!"

"I'm never fun, according to you."

"I'm just kidding, Elphie," Glinda said, playfully rolling her eyes. "Let's get this room painted." She handed her friend a brush, who took it gratefully before they started painting.

"Remember when we tried to paint our room?" Glinda asked randomly as she stood on a stood to reach the higher part of the wall.

"Yeah," Elphaba smiled, the memory coming back to her. "Though, I don't remember the room being painted."

"We never did paint it. We kept arguing over the colors."

"I was not going to sleep in a _hot pink_ room, Glin."

"Well, _you_ didn't give a better color suggestion."

"You refused every color I said. I must have named every color under the sun."

"Every color except pink!"

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty," Fiyero interjected, stopping his wife's retort with a kiss.

Elphaba sighed and leaned against Fiyero's chest, clearly tired.

"Come on," the prince chuckled, kissing Elphaba's forehead. "Let's get you to bed."

"I'm not tired," Elphaba muttered, trying to push away from Fiyero.

"Nice try, Fae," Fiyero chuckled, taking Elphaba's arm and led her out of the room.

"It's not my fault you're so warm," Elphaba muttered, her voice slurred with sleep.

"Of course, Fae," Fiyero smiled, kissing her nose.

"I… mean… it," Elphaba yawned as Fiyero helped her into bed and tucked her in. "It's... only... three... in the... afternoon."

"Fresh dreams," Fiyero whispered, kissing Elphaba cheek.

"Yero?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Sure," Fiyero smiled as he got under the covers and pulled Elphaba into his arms.

"Will you tell me a story?" Elphaba muttered sleepily, snuggling closer to Fiyero.

Fiyero laughed softly as he stroked his wife's hair. "Once upon a time, there lived a handsome prince and his beautiful princess…"

"Oh Oz, not this story, again," Elphaba grumbled.

"Shh, Fae! You'll ruin the moment! Anyway, this prince considered himself very lucky to have this beautiful princess as his wife."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but smiled as Fiyero continued the story.

"The prince was a tall, strapping young man with perfectly quaffed hair and gorgeous eyes."

"Oz," Elphaba muttered.

"The princess was a beautiful woman with deep, brown eyes, long, black hair which she kept in a bun or a braid, despite the protests of her best friend and husband, and a gorgeous smile."

"My hair's not up now."

"Fae, I'm _trying_ to tell a story, here!"

"I'm sorry. Continue."

"Now, this princess didn't believe she was truly beautiful and –Fae, don't interrupt!– and the prince would tell her over and over again how beautiful she was, but she wouldn't believe him. The prince loved his princess very much and tried to make her understand how beautiful she was."

"Did the princess ever believe him?" Elphaba asked, turning around to face Fiyero.

"I don't know," Fiyero whispered, looking into Elphaba's eyes. "You tell me."

"Yes."

"Yes, she believed him?"

"Yes."

"Good, because it's true," Fiyero smiled, kissing Elphaba's nose. "You're beautiful, Fae. I'll never stop saying it, no matter how tired you get of hearing it."

"Who says I get tired of hearing it?"

"Could've fooled me. Every time I say it, you tell me to stop lying or you'll hex me."

"And what do you tell me?"

"I tell you that it's not lying, it's looking at things another way. That, and 'Fae, please don't hex me!'."

Elphaba chuckled. "I love you, Yero."

"I love you, too, Fae."

The couple was quiet for a moment, listening to the sounds of each other's breathing and heartbeat.

"Yero?"

"Hmm?"

"You never tell me how the story ends."

"I don't know. It hasn't ended," Fiyero smiled, placing his hand on Elphaba's stomach. The baby kicked and he chuckled softly. "But, I do know this."

"What?"

"They live happily ever after."

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Elisa,<strong>

**OMO! It's your birthday! Well… yesterday, BUT IT'S… YOUR… BIRTHDAY! Remember when we worked on this forever and a year ago? So, I was reading through our old PMs and thought, 'Wow. Our friendship has come a really long way.' From me threatening to join the Elphabalover101 Hunters because of 'Invisible', to our conversations about anything and everything ****_Wicked_****, it's been a really fun journey. I'm so glad to have a friend like you. Don't forget, when you make your Broadway debut, I want tickets! Preferably free ones. In the Orchestra. Ooh, and front row!**

**Forever your OBFF,**

**Nia**


End file.
